moonlightloversfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Deviss3/W pogoni za życiem (ML fanfic). R1: Bratnie dusze nie umierają
Hej! Spotykamy się tu dziś, by wspólnie kontynuować torturowanie Eloise. Enjoy. Poprzednie części: *Prolog cz. 1 *Prolog cz. 2 Uwagi: *Y'all know the drill. Myśli bohaterki i słowa o szczególnym znaczeniu zostały zapisane kursywą. *Potraktujcie ten rozdział jako przystawkę przed daniem głównym. *Okazuje się, że pisanie rozdziałów wprowadzających może być drogą przez mękę - mam nadzieję, że czytanie będzie przyjemniejsze. Miłej lektury! - No to 2:0 dla mnie, El. Posyłając mu mordercze spojrzenie, chciałam wyminąć go i odejść, ale Seth zareagował szybciej, chwytając mnie za rękę i przyciągając do siebie. - Zamknij oczy - rozkazał, nie zdradzając niczego więcej. Popatrzyłam na niego podejrzliwie, ale ostatecznie zrobiłam to, o co prosił. Po chwili poczułam, jak jego palce odziane w skórzane rękawiczki przesunęły się leniwie po mojej dłoni, by zostawić w niej mały, zimny przedmiot. Natychmiast otworzyłam powieki. Gdy ujrzałam znajomy grawerowany pierścionek, miałam wrażenie, że na moment czas stanął w miejscu. Wpatrywałam się w niego z niedowierzaniem bez słowa. Sygnet na łańcuszku i pluszowy miś stanowiły jedyne pamiątki po rodzicach, z którymi przybyłam do sierocińca. Niedawno zaczęłam nosić pierścień na palcu, pomimo iż był na mnie jeszcze lekko za duży. Mój upór nie przyniósł niczego dobrego i pewnego feralnego dnia musiał on ześlizgnąć mi się w chwili nieuwagi. Bardzo mi go brakowało, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, nie sądziłam, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek go zobaczę. - Czy ty… - wyszeptałam w końcu, nie czując potrzeby dokończenia pytania. Seth odnalazł go specjalnie dla mnie. - Dziękuję - powiedziałam głośniej, choć żadne słowa i tak nie zdołałyby w pełni wyrazić tego, co przeżywałam w środku. Uniosłam głowę, by spojrzeć na bruneta i dopiero w tym momencie zdałam sobie sprawę z naszej bliskości. Mężczyzna nadal trzymał moją rękę, a w granacie jego tęczówek błyskały iskierki rozbawienia. - Proszę bardzo - posłał mi krzywy uśmieszek, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc, ile znaczył dla mnie ten gest. Idąc w stronę wyjścia z zaułka i wpatrując się w biżuterię ponownie błyszczącą na mojej dłoni, poczułam się… Zaintrygowana. Zadanie sobie tyle trudu, by nie uzyskać z tego tytułu w zasadzie żadnych korzyści… To nie brzmiało jak coś, co normalnie zrobiłby Seth. Z drugiej strony zwykle nieokazujący głębszych emocji i działający z chłodnym wykalkulowaniem brunet mógł posiadać przecież drugą, wrażliwszą stronę… Albo wywęszyć w tym jakiś interes, o którym mnie jeszcze nie poinformował. Pogrążona w myślach nawet nie zauważyłam, kiedy wyrosła przede mną biała góra. Góra… Mięśni. Beliath. - Kogo my tu mamy? - słodkim tonem zapytał wampir, ale jego złowieszczy uśmiech nie wróżył absolutnie niczego dobrego. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie, szukając wzrokiem Setha, jednak nieskutecznie. Po obecności mężczyzny nie został żaden ślad. - Jeśli myślałaś, że uda ci się ukrywać przede mną po tych brudnych zakamarkach w nieskończoność, to chyba mnie nie doceniłaś, skarbie. Powiedziałem ci przecież, że nasza więź to coś wyjątkowego. Wytropienie cię nie stanowi dla mnie najmniejszego problemu, więc jeżeli zechciałabyś następnym razem odpuścić sobie nocne maratony po miasteczku, byłoby fantastycznie - ciągnął czarnowłosy, gestykulując i nie ukrywając już złości w głosie. Nieświadomie zaczęłam się wycofywać. Rozglądając się jednocześnie za sposobnością ucieczki, szybko stwierdziłam, iż nie powinnam robić sobie zbyt dużej nadziei. Zielonooki blokował jedyną drogę wyjścia, a jego postawna sylwetka dodatkowo podkreślała ciasnotę zaułka. Jeśli to, co mówił, było prawdą to i tak nie dałabym rady ukryć się przed nim na dłużej. Zakładając optymistycznie, że miałabym w ogóle dokąd się udać i znalazła siłę na dalszy bieg… Nagle Beliath przerwał swoją tyradę w połowie zdania, spoglądając na mnie, jak gdyby zobaczył mnie pierwszy raz w życiu. Wściekłość na jego twarzy ustąpiła miejsca zaskoczeniu i patrzył na mnie, nie dodając nic więcej. Najwidoczniej, dopiero gdy odsunęłam się na dalszą odległość, mógł on podziwiać rozciągający się przed nim widok w całej okazałości. Stojąc naprzeciwko w porwanym i przemoczonym do suchej nitki ubraniu, ociekającym krwią i deszczem, które mieszając się ze sobą, wąskimi jasnoczerwonymi strużkami spływały dookoła po kostce brukowej, wpatrywałam się w niego z niespodziewaną satysfakcją. Wampir przez większość czasu przybierał znudzoną minę i sprawiał wrażenie kogoś, kto widział już wszystko. Poczucie, że udało mi się go zszokować, było… Zadziwiająco przyjemne. Zielonooki otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili je zamknął. Nie potrafiąc dalej wstrzymywać duszonych w sobie emocji, zaczęłam się śmiać. Nie trwało to jednakże długo, bo mężczyzna w kilku powłóczystych krokach zmniejszył dzielącą nas odległość, zatrzymując się dosłownie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów ode mnie. Opuściłam wzrok, czując nagły ścisk w żołądku. No to koniec, pomyślałam. Usłyszałam jednak tylko ciche westchnięcie i nie umiejąc powstrzymać zaciekawienia, które zaskakująco szybko przeważyło nad strachem, spojrzałam w górę. Beliath nachylał się nade mną, użyczając mi swojego parasola. Kiedy nasze oczy się spotkały, z ulgą zauważyłam, iż również wyglądał na rozbawionego. - A myślałem, że będę się z tobą nudził - stwierdził, unosząc do góry brew. Nastała chwila ciszy, którą czarnowłosy wykorzystał, by obejrzeć dokładniej moje rany. Wydawało mi się, że spoważniał, ale zdecydował się nie komentować ani nie zadawać pytań. Zamiast tego szybkim ruchem zbliżył dłoń do ust, nakłuwając jeden z długich, smukłych palców na wystający kieł, by następnie podsunąć mi go pod usta. - Pij - rzekł, jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz na świecie. Przyglądałam się temu z niedowierzaniem. Czy on żartował? Chciał mnie przetestować? A może otruć, bym na jego oczach dokonała żywota w tym ponurym, opuszczonym zaułku? Mimo zdziwienia wcześniejsza dawka adrenaliny opadła i poczułam narastające wyczerpanie, zarówno fizyczne, jak i psychiczne. Wydawało mi się, że przez tę jedną zdającą się nigdy nie kończyć noc wydarzyło się więcej niż przez co najmniej połowę mojego życia w sierocińcu. Szansa na ucieknięcie Beliathowi oraz sens tego działania i tak spadły już praktycznie do zera. Wraz z lekkim naciskiem ze strony wampira rozchyliłam więc wargi, zdając się na rosnącą we mnie obojętność. Jeśli planuje mnie zabić, nie wahałby się zrobić tego wcześniej, ostatkiem sił próbowałam racjonalizować swoją decyzję. Wyczułam metaliczny smak krwi, jednak pomimo jego wyjątkowej intensywności z zaskoczeniem nie uznałam go za nieprzyjemny. Miałam wrażenie, że wraz ze szkarłatną cieczą po moim ciele rozeszła się fala gorąca, która szybko zwalczyła uczucie przemarznięcia spowodowanego chłodnym nocnym powietrzem i mokrym ubraniem. Ból także wydawał się mniej intensywny aniżeli wcześniej. Czułam się... Błogo niczym otulona przyjemną, ciepłą kołdrą. Gdy oparłam dłoń o jego tors, by zachować równowagę, wampir złożył parasol, po czym wykonał niespodziewany manewr. Zanim zdążyłam mrugnąć, poczułam ręce otaczające moje nogi i plecy, a potem nagle znalazłam się w powietrzu. - Beliath…? - spytałam z wahaniem. - Korzystaj z mojego dobrego humoru, ale nie radziłbym ci go nadużywać - skomentował i odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia na ulicę. - Co wy tam robicie? Nie mam zamiaru dłużej tu bezczynnie moknąć i czekać aż niedługo zrobi się jasno! - zza zakrętu dobiegał znajomy podirytowany głos, któremu towarzyszył szybki odgłos kroków. Ethan na nasz widok otworzył szerzej oczy, zerkając to na mnie, to na zielonookiego. Szybko się jednak opanował i wykrzywiając kpiąco usta, wskazał w moim kierunku. - Ej stary, pobrudzisz sobie koszulę. Czarnowłosy zesztywniał na chwilę i przez kilka sekund myślałam, że naprawdę upuści mnie prosto w kałużę i błoto. - Trudno - odrzekł krótko, wzruszając ramionami i spoglądając na mnie z zarozumiałym uśmiechem. - Wygodnie? Kiwnęłam głową zbyt śpiąca, by silić się na słowną odpowiedź. Wampirowi zdawało się to jednak w zupełności wystarczyć. - No to idziemy do domu - oświadczył. Białowłosy popatrzył na mnie podejrzliwie, ale bez słowa ruszył przed siebie. Głos Beliatha był ostatnią rzeczą, która niczym echo rozbrzmiała w mojej głowie, zanim powieki przegrały walkę ze zmęczeniem i zapadła kompletna ciemność. Idziemy… Do d o m u? *** Otoczona delikatnym szumem drzew w samym sercu lasu rozkoszowałam się ciepłym jesiennym wiatrem łagodnie igrającym z moimi włosami. Obok mnie stał Seth, opierając się o łopatę i cicho pogwizdując. Oboje bez słowa wpatrywaliśmy się w świeżo wykopany, głęboki dół. - Nadszedł czas - niespodziewanie usłyszałam obcy głos dochodzący zza pleców. Z sercem w gardle odwróciłam się gwałtownie, by ujrzeć Aarona. Jego złote oczy wydawały się świecić nienaturalnym blaskiem i do złudzenia przypominały ślepia drapieżnika. Już gdzieś je widziałam, pomyślałam, ale nie mogłam sobie przypomnieć… Czerwonowłosy wampir nagle wyciągnął ręce i z uśmiechem popchnął mnie z całej siły. Z rosnącym przerażaniem poczułam, że wpadam do dołu, który zdawał się nie mieć dna. Krzyczałam rozpaczliwie, spadając coraz głębiej i głębiej w czarną otchłań… Obudziłam się, siadając na łóżku w panice i nerwowo wciągając powietrze. Z ogromną ulgą uświadomiłam sobie, iż to tylko kolejny zły sen. Za oknem panowała wyjątkowa ciemność, ukazująca bezksiężycową i bezgwiezdną noc. Znowu przespałam cały dzień, westchnęłam z niedowierzaniem. - Nie, Beliath, nie zwalaj teraz winy na mnie. Ona jest twoim Kielichem, więc weź odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny i zacznij się nią zajmować, zamiast szlajać się bóg wie gdzie z Ethanem! - podniesiony głos Aarona dochodzący z korytarza początkowo zmroził mi krew w żyłach. Jednak ciekawość szybko przegoniła z mojej głowy wspomnienie dziwacznego koszmaru i skupiłam się na przysłuchiwaniu kłótni dwóch wampirów. Skoncentrowana na ich rozmowie dosłownie podskoczyłam, gdy drzwi pokoju nagle otworzyły się z hukiem. Do środka bez pukania wparował Vladimir z twarzą wykrzywioną wściekłością. - Dobry wieczór? - natychmiast odzyskując trzeźwość umysłu, zapytałam ironicznie i instynktownie przykryłam dekolt kołdrą. Ech, co to w ogóle za porządki? Żeby w moim własnym domu… Zaraz, moment. Z niedowierzaniem odchyliłam pościel i zobaczyłam, że nie tylko nie miałam na sobie ubrań z poprzedniego wieczoru, ale także pod świeżą koszulką brakowało stanika. Próbując zobrazować sobie, w jaki sposób do tego doszło, kompletnie zignorowałam blondyna, który oburzonym głosem mówił coś do mnie, wymachując rękami. - ...rzadkie, trudne do wyhodowania rośliny... kompletnie zniszczone... wchodzić do mojego ogrodu... - docierały do mnie urywki jego krzyków, ale nie zwracałam na nie większej uwagi. - Co z twoim ogrodem? - warknęłam w końcu wkurzona. Wyobraźnia zaczęła płatać mi figle, a ja dalej pozostawałam bez logicznej odpowiedzi. Wampir wytrzeszczył oczy, zaskoczony moim tonem, ale po chwili jego twarz przybrała złowrogi wyraz. - Ty arogancki bachorze, jeżeli jeszcze raz zbliżysz się choćby na metr do mojego ogrodu, to gwarantuję ci, że gorzko tego pożałujesz - wysyczał, podchodząc do mnie z podniesioną ręką. Czy on chciał… Mnie uderzyć? Zacisnęłam pięści i wzięłam głęboki oddech, zamierzając wytłumaczyć mu dosadnie, co myślę o jego chwastach i bezczelnym zachowaniu, ale z zaskoczeniem usłyszałam, że ktoś mnie ubiegł. - Na twoim miejscu bym się odsunął - lodowaty ton czarnowłosego mężczyzny sprawił, że przebiegły mi po plecach ciarki. - Nie wtrącaj się w nie swoje sprawy, Beliath - Vladimir dalej wydawał się zdenerwowany, ale przynajmniej opuścił dłoń. Zielonooki bez słowa podszedł bliżej, ale nietrudno było zauważyć jego wściekłość. Atmosfera zrobiła się napięta, a ja niepewnie przełknęłam ślinę, nie wiedząc, czy powinnam się wtrącać. - Vlad… Wyjdź i ochłoń, zanim zrobisz coś głupiego - spokojny, lecz jednocześnie jadowity głos wyższego wampira przeraził mnie bardziej niż cała wcześniejsza awantura. Blondyn wyglądał, jakby w końcu się opamiętał i uświadomił sobie niestosowność swojego dotychczasowego postępowania. Bez słowa odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem odszedł, energicznie stukając laską, ale wcale nie przyjęłam tego z ulgą. Zostając w pokoju sama z czarnowłosym, przypomniałam sobie nasze ostatnie spotkanie w tym miejscu i nerwowo wpatrywałam się we wzory na kołdrze. - Podeptałaś naszej Księżniczce kwiatki? - z niedowierzaniem podniosłam wzrok i dostrzegłam, jak ledwo powstrzymywał śmiech. Pstryk. - Nic nie zrobiłam - zmrużyłam oczy i posłałam mu karcące spojrzenie, w głębi duszy czując ulgę, że jego zły humor wyparował. - A to szkoda… - zachichotał i z gracją usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Zerkając to na niego, to na swoją bluzkę, próbowałam sformułować cisnące mi się na usta pytanie. Zauważywszy to, Beliath tylko wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim, oczekującym uśmiechu. Otworzyłam usta, ale zaraz je zamknęłam. - Wiesz co, chyba jednak nie chcę wiedzieć - stwierdziłam, a czarnowłosy jedynie roześmiał się w odpowiedzi. Nie spodziewałam się, że wampir stanie w mojej obronie, tym bardziej że Vladimir zdawał się uchodzić za niepodważalny autorytet dla mieszkańców posiadłości. Jego postawa stanowiła dla mnie miłe zaskoczenie. Zanim zdążyłam mu podziękować, wyszedł z pokoju, prosząc bym za godzinę zeszła do kuchni i zniknął w głębi korytarza. Westchnęłam, wygrzebując się w końcu z łóżka. Pogrążona w rozmyślaniach o wydarzeniach wczorajszej nocy zajrzałam do otwartej walizki. To z niej zielonooki musiał wyciągnąć moje obecne ubranie. Tak czy siak, potrzebowałam kąpieli… Chociaż nie zapomniałam o tym, iż w moim domu wciąż przebywało sześciu dzikich lokatorów, którzy ani myśleli się stąd wyprowadzić, zdecydowałam się choć na krótką chwilę zignorować ten fakt, zamknąć oczy i zrelaksować się w ciepłej wodzie. Rany, ale przyjemnie jest mieć własną łazienkę, stwierdziłam, zamykając drzwi na zasuwę, po czym zaczęłam układać kosmetyki i akcesoria po pustych szafkach. Biorąc prysznic i zmywając z siebie resztki krwi, dostrzegłam, że na moim ciele ponownie nie został ani jeden ślad. Czy to naprawdę może być zasługa Beliatha? Niemożliwe, zastanawiałam się, podejrzliwie przyglądając się wcześniej zranionym miejscom i dotykając je z niedowierzaniem palcami. Skonfundowana przebrałam się w czystą sukienkę, rozpuściłam jeszcze mokre włosy i niepewnym krokiem udałam się w stronę kuchni. Gdy weszłam do pomieszczenia, natychmiast zwróciłam uwagę na duży stos produktów spożywczych i akcesoriów poukładanych na stole. Od razu przypomniały mi one o głodzie. Powstrzymałam się jednak i postanowiłam zaczekać na czarnowłosego. Na szczęście przybył zaledwie chwilę po mnie, zupełnie jakby wyczuł tu moją obecność i wiedział dokładnie, kiedy się zjawić. - Nie krępuj się. Poprosiłem Ethana, by zrobił dla ciebie zakupy. To po Ivanie najmłodszy wampir, więc w kwestii ludzkiego jedzenia jest najbardziej na bieżąco - wyjaśnił. Bez entuzjazmu spojrzałam na słoiki z flakami, konserwy wątpliwej jakości i pastę rybną, której szczerze nienawidziłam. Białowłosy może i znał się na tym najlepiej z nich wszystkich, ale nikt nie powiedział, że zamierzał tę wiedzę wykorzystać w korzystny dla mnie sposób. Mimo to nie zamierzałam narzekać. Wyjmując z opakowania nowe sztućce i talerze, zabrałam się za robienie kanapek. W tym czasie wampir usiadł niedaleko i w końcu postanowił powiedzieć mi więcej o naszej więzi. Informacje usłyszane już wcześniej od Vladimira przyjęłam z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, zapewne ku zaskoczeniu czarnowłosego. - Tak jak mówiłem, więź między Kielichem a wampirem to coś naprawdę wyjątkowego. Jedynym sposobem na jej przerwanie jest śmierć. Jeśli jedno z nas umrze, drugie także - kontynuował nieco znudzonym tonem. - Co? - popatrzyłam na niego nagle, prawie pewna, że się przesłyszałam. - Niestety, słońce. Jesteśmy ze sobą związani do końca naszych dni. Twoja zawiedziona mina chyba nie sugeruje, że chciałaś się mnie pozbyć? Przecież dopiero mieliśmy przyjemność się poznać - stwierdził ironicznie czarnowłosy. Przewróciłam oczami, ale Beliath trafnie określił uczucie, które we mnie narosło. Powinnam być przede wszystkim przerażona wizją spędzenia całego życia bez możliwości uwolnienia się od niego… A jednak wewnątrz poczułam głównie nieprzyjemne ukłucie, uświadomiwszy sobie, iż jedyny powód ludzkich odruchów zielonookiego stanowiła dbałość o własny interes. - A teraz przechodząc do tego, co stało się zeszłej nocy… - zaczął Beliath jakby czytając w moich myślach, a jego spojrzenie pociemniało, gdy kontynuował - By było łatwiej ci zrozumieć, co chcę powiedzieć, załóżmy, że więź między nami można porównać do… Bratnich dusz. A wiesz, co się o nich mówi? Pokręciłam głową. Mężczyzna wstał i wolnym krokiem podszedł w moim kierunku. Znowu przybrał ten bezwzględny wyraz twarzy, od którego pomimo rosnącego przerażenia nie potrafiłam odwrócić wzroku. - Że bratnie dusze nigdy nie umierają - dokończył i dodał, przyglądając mi się z bliska - I chcę, by tak zostało. Jednocześnie nie mam zamiaru biegać za tobą co noc ani zastanawiać się każdego ranka, czy przypadkiem nie wpakujesz się w poważne tarapaty i nie pociągniesz mnie za sobą do grobu. Czy to jasne? Dobrze wiedziałam, co miał na myśli. Jeśli coś by mi się stało podczas ostatniej ucieczki, Beliath także oberwałby rykoszetem. Skinęłam, nie chcąc denerwować go jeszcze bardziej i spojrzałam na niego nieśmiało. Odniosłam wrażenie, że moja niepewność i wycofanie jeszcze bardziej podsycały u niego tę dziwną, niebezpieczną aurę, która za każdym razem wywoływała u mnie ciarki na plecach i wzbudzała chęć ucieczki. Dopiero kiedy usiadł na krześle tuż obok mnie, a mój wzrok bezwiednie powędrował w stronę jego widocznych kłów, zrozumiałam, co za chwilę nastąpi. Zarówno Vladimir, jak i Beliath poinformowali mnie, że do „obowiązków” Kielicha należy między innymi karmienie wampira. Wcześniej nie myślałam o tym zbyt wiele, ale teraz wizja ostrych zębów wbijających się brutalnie w delikatną skórę szyi niczym w horrorach spowodowała, iż zacisnęłam dłonie na stole, a dopiero co zjedzony posiłek wywołał uczucie mdłości. Jednak gdy obce, zimne palce leniwie przesunęły się po mojej żuchwie, by delikatnym ruchem podnieść ją w górę tak, że nasze oczy się spotkały, coś się zmieniło. Pomimo iż Beliath wyglądał, jakby swoim zachowaniem chciał mnie jeszcze bardziej onieśmielić, automatycznie przypomniałam sobie te same intensywnie zielone tęczówki wpatrujące się we mnie z fascynacją w miasteczku… Gdzie czarnowłosy dobrowolnie podał mi swoją krew, bym poczuła się lepiej. Wcale nie musiał tego robić, uświadomiłam sobie w duszy. Nie miał też obowiązku nieść mnie do posiadłości czy stanąć w mojej obronie przy konfrontacji z Vladimirem, a mimo wszystko to uczynił. Ostatecznie nie był także zobligowany do uratowania mi życia pierwszej nocy, bo to nie on wypchnął mnie z okna. Wiedziona nagłym impulsem zebrałam włosy na jedną stronę i odchyliłam lekko głowę, patrząc na niego odważniej. Drapieżny uśmiech na jego twarzy ustąpił miejsca dezorientacji, a wewnętrzna satysfakcja wypełniła mi serce. Jedno z niewielu uczuć, niepokojące i upajające jednocześnie, nad którym zupełnie nie potrafiłam zapanować. - Zrobiłeś to samo dla mnie… Wtedy w zaułku - wyjaśniłam, starając się brzmieć pewnie. Przysunęłam się nieco bliżej, a wampir westchnął i spojrzał na mnie z bliżej niezidentyfikowaną miną. Pierwszy kontakt lodowatych opuszków palców z odkrytą skórą moich przedramion sprawił, że nieświadomie zadrżałam. - To może trochę zaboleć, ale postaram się być delikatny. Zamknij oczy - rozkazał zielonooki, jednakże ton jego głosu nie był już nieprzyjemny. Chciałam zaprotestować, ale po chwili zmieniłam zdanie. Chyba rzeczywiście powinnam w tej kwestii zdać się na niego, pomyślałam, z wahaniem przymykając powieki. Uczucie chłodnych ust na moim obojczyku spotęgowane przez brak wzroku i wyostrzenie pozostałych zmysłów zbiło mnie z tropu. Oczekiwałam, że Beliath szybko przejdzie do rzeczy, ale myliłam się. Mężczyzna niespiesznie wodził wargami po skórze mojej szyi, okazjonalnie przejeżdżając po niej delikatnie swoimi kłami, a końcówkami palców gładził moje ramiona. - Zrelaksuj się - mruknął i kontynuował. - Łatwo ci mówić, kiedy to nie ciebie gryzą - syknęłam, zaciskając dłoń na jego ramieniu. Gdy zorientowałam się, że nieświadomie wbijałam w nie mocno paznokcie, natychmiast poluźniłam chwyt. Wampir zdawał sobie jednak nic z tego nie robić i poczułam na skórze… Uśmiech. Po chwili czarnowłosy uścisnął mi lekko rękę w ostrzegawczym geście i zanim zdążyłam spanikować, doświadczyłam ukłucia na szyi. Spodziewałam się czegoś bardziej bolesnego i przerażającego, jednak widoczna wprawa wampira i jego dodatkowa ostrożność sprawiły, iż odczucie to można było porównać do dwóch cienkich igieł wbitych zdecydowanym ruchem z imponującą precyzją. Czując, jak krew opuszczała moje ciało, ogarnęła mnie fala sprzecznych uczuć. Wiedziałam, że cała ta sytuacja była… Surrealistyczna. Absurdalna. Niewłaściwa. A jednak to właśnie poczucie nieetyczności wywołało zaczerwienienie na policzkach i spłyciło mój oddech. Po tym, gdy widmo bólu całkowicie zniknęło, a ja uspokoiłam się, jego miejsce zastąpiło dziwne, nieprzyzwoite doznanie. Przyjemność? Moje dłonie machinalnie powędrowały w stronę koszuli zielonookiego i pozostały tam zaciśnięte. Przygryzłam wargę niepewna, co powinnam o tym wszystkim myśleć. Kiedy Beliath odsunął się, zobaczyłam, że wyszczerzył zęby się z dziką satysfakcją, jakby właśnie wygrał zakład. Od razu puściłam go i zwiększyłam odległość między nami, mając ogromną ochotę zetrzeć mu tę zarozumiałość z twarzy. Najlepiej łokciem, kolanem… Albo krzesłem. Uświadomiwszy sobie, że wszystkie jego gesty prawdopodobnie służyły wyłącznie temu, by namieszać mi w głowie, z trudem powstrzymałam rosnącą wściekłość. Jeśli chcesz się bawić w ten sposób, świetnie. Zróbmy z tego grę dla dwojga, pomyślałam, przybierając obojętną minę i krzyżując ręce na piersi. *** Po burzliwym początku potrzebowałam czasu i spokoju, by oswoić się z nową sytuacją. Kilka dni minęło jeden za drugim, a ja dalej nie wiedziałam co robić, rozdarta emocjonalnie pomiędzy planowaniem kolejnej ucieczki a pozostaniem w posiadłości i podjęciem próby stworzenia tu dla siebie domu. Mimo wszystko miałam wrażenie, że zaczęłam się... Przyzwyczajać. Do cichych poranków i gwarnych wieczorów, do długich rozmów z Beliathem bezceremonialnie rozwalonym na moim łóżku, do czytania książek Raphaelowi i przekomarzania się z Ethanem, do słuchania gry Aarona na pianinie, a nawet do stopniowego oswajania się z Ivanem w towarzystwie Vladimira. Może to i lepiej, że nie mieszkam tu zupełnie sama, pomyślałam w końcu, bezmyślnie spoglądając przez okno na ogród w kierunku bramy. Niechętnie przed samą sobą musiałam przyznać, że moi nowi „współlokatorzy” wcale nie byli… Tacy źli. Największym zaskoczeniem okazał się Ethan, z którym nieoczekiwanie szybko udało mi się dojść do porozumienia. - Co robisz z tą książką? Oglądasz obrazki? - białowłosy uśmiechnął się kpiąco, wchodząc do biblioteki i zerkając na okładkę trzymanego przeze mnie łacińskiego tomu. Nie odpowiadając, wzruszyłam tylko ramionami. Mężczyzna wyraźnie szukał jednak zaczepki. - A jak jedzenie, smakuje? Powoli zaczynałam tracić cierpliwość. O jego niewielkim entuzjazmie wobec ludzi jako gatunku słyszałam już od Raphaela, ale niebieskooki od początku zdawał się mieć ze mną jakiś problem. Osobisty problem. - W miarę. - Och? Przecież tak starałem się wybrać, co najlepsze - wampir udał urażonego. Popatrzyłam na niego bez słowa. - Czemu nic nie powiedziałaś? - dopytywał. - Nie sądzę, byś się tym przejął. Poza tym sierociniec przyzwyczaił mnie, że nie ma sensu wybrzydzać. Wybredny równa się głodny - wyjaśniłam krótko. - Spodziewałem się, że od razu naskarżysz Beliathowi… W końcu spędzacie razem tyle czasu - blondyn starał się zachować obojętny ton, ale wyczułam nutkę złości w jego głosie. - A więc o to chodzi? Jesteś zazdrosny, że kradnę ci kumpla? - uniosłam brew. - Zrobiłaś to już, leżąc w ogródku - wycedził przez zęby Ethan. Roześmiałam się gorzko. - Jeśli myślisz, że przybyłam tu specjalnie, by skupić całą swoją egzystencję na uprzykrzaniu ci życia, to się mylisz. Nie wybrałam Beliatha, żeby zrobić ci na złość, Ethan. W ogóle nie wybrałam Beliatha… - zawiesiłam głos, a kiedy spojrzał na mnie pytająco, kontynuowałam - W tamtym momencie nie potrafiłam was nawet rozróżnić. Po prostu wyciągnęłam przed siebie rękę, panicznie bojąc się, że w przeciwnym razie moje życie skończy się, zanim właściwie na dobre się zaczęło. Beliath stał, jak zawsze zresztą, w samym środku zamieszania... I padło na niego. Ethan milczał przez chwilę. Potem westchnął, przeczesując ręką jasne włosy. - Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem. Nie jesteś wcale taka zła - mruknął. - Co powiedziałeś? Nie słyszałam - zapytałam niewinnie, przykładając dłoń do ucha po otrząśnięciu się z początkowego zaskoczenia. Wampir posłał mi mordercze spojrzenie, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu rozwinął myśl. - Myślałem, że będziesz zachowywać się jak rozpuszczona nastolatka. Słuchać głośno badziewnej muzyki, spraszać hałaśliwe koleżanki, rozrzucać po całym domu swoje rzeczy… - wyliczał. W odpowiedzi parsknęłam śmiechem, a Ethan uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową. - Wiem, że to nie ty zniszczyłaś kwiaty - oświadczył niespodziewanie. - Skąd? - zmarszczyłam brwi. - Vlad przeoczył pewien szczegół. Ten ogród to jego oczko w głowie, więc w sumie mnie nie dziwi, że z wrażenia go pominął… Wśród połamanych roślin była ludzka krew, a całe miejsce z dalszej perspektywy wyglądało mi na obszar walki. Nie chcę krakać, ale Ivan chyba wciąż nie zrobił żadnych postępów ze swoją samokontrolą… W każdym razie powiedziałem już o tym Vladimirowi. Mężczyzna obrócił się w stronę regału, przeglądając książki z dolnej półki, których nie miałam jeszcze czasu przejrzeć. Po chwili wyciągnął wyjątkowo gruby egzemplarz i podał mi go. Słownik? - Korzystam z niego, gdy tłumaczę coś czasami z łaciny - wyjaśnił i odwrócił się z zamiarem wyjścia z biblioteki. - Dzięki, Ethan - uśmiechnęłam się, a on tylko skinął głową, unosząc lekko kąciki ust. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Vladimir przyszedł ze mną porozmawiać. Nie chcąc dłużej chować urazy i tworzyć nieprzyjemnej atmosfery, przyjęłam przeprosiny. Mimo to blondyn tłumaczył się dalej wyraźnie zakłopotany, więc w uspokajającym geście położyłam mu dłoń na ramieniu. Spoglądając na nią, wampir nagle przerwał wypowiedź w połowie zdania, po czym odsunął się i zamilkł. Następnie jeszcze raz wyrażając wdzięczność za zamknięcie tego nieprzyjemnego rozdziału, wyszedł w pośpiechu. Nic nie rozumiejąc, spojrzałam na rękę. Była czysta, z krótko obciętymi, naturalnymi paznokciami, ozdobiona jedynie rodzinnym sygnetem. O co mogło mu chodzić? *** Czesząc włosy przy lustrze, skupiłam wzrok na dwóch niewielkich ranach na szyi, podczas gdy na zewnątrz zapadał już zmrok. Beliath od czasu ucieczki nie opuścił posiadłości i domyślałam się, że spędzał ze mną wieczory częściowo po to, by mieć pewność, że nie wpakuję się w żadne kłopoty. Usilnie przypominałam sobie o jego egoistycznych motywacjach za każdym razem, kiedy z zainteresowaniem wypytywał o moje dotychczasowe życie lub pił krew podczas wspólnych spacerów w ogrodzie. Fakt, iż zawsze czekał na zgodę i z niepasującą do niego delikatnością używał swoich kłów, zaczął mnie irytować. Podświadomie chciałam go nienawidzić, obwinić za wszystko, co się wydarzyło, oskarżyć o więzienie mnie i wykorzystywanie… Ale nie potrafiłam. Zamiast tego miałam wrażenie, że z każdym ugryzieniem moje uczucia wobec niego podążały w coraz bardziej niewłaściwą stronę. Nie umiałam się ich pozbyć, a widok zielonookiego wydającego się nie mieć podobnych rozterek i zachowującego zupełnie normalnie sprawiał, że coś wewnątrz mnie zaciskało się mocniej i mocniej w niemożliwy do rozwiązania supeł. Szukając w spiżarni dżemu do kanapek kolejnego wieczoru, przez przypadek zobaczyłam, że Vladimir wymknął się ukradkiem z pomieszczenia obok, które od mojego przybycia stało zamknięte. Obserwując zza półek, jak blondyn wyciągnął pęk kluczy i uważnie zamknął za sobą solidne, metalowe drzwi postanowiłam się nie ujawniać. Już przy porządkowaniu spiżarni zwróciłam na nie uwagę, natomiast szybko uznałam, że znajdował się tam pewnie drugi schowek, tylko brakowało do niego klucza. Zirytowana wróciłam do pokoju, gdzie czekał na mnie Beliath. Nie zamierzałam nikomu ograniczać prywatności, ale ostatecznie to był mój dom... I nie podobało mi się zachowanie Vladimira, który cały czas uważał się za szefa posiadłości. Ponadto fakt, że starał się niezauważenie ulotnić, oznaczał, iż rozmowa na ten temat nie będzie należała do najprostszych. Spojrzałam na czarnowłosego, jak zwykle leżącego beztrosko na moim łóżku. Zastanawiałam się, czy przypadkiem nie wiedział on czegoś o podejrzanym zachowaniu blondyna. Mając jednak w pamięci scenę urządzoną przez Vlada po zniszczeniu roślin w ogrodzie, reakcję Beliatha i nie najlepsze relacje pomiędzy mężczyznami, postanowiłam na razie milczeć i sama zająć się tą sprawą. - Halo, ziemia do Eloise? Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? - dobiegł mnie zirytowany głos zielonookiego, który uniósł się na łóżku i złapał mnie za rękę, by zwrócić moją uwagę. Zadrżałam w reakcji na kontakt z jego zimną skórą. - Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się - westchnęłam, stawiając talerz z kanapkami na stoliku nocnym i siadając obok niego. - Prawie przegapiłaś informację o imprezie w sobotę... Chyba nie chcesz zostać bez zaproszenia? - Beliath uniósł żartobliwie brew. - Impreza? Tutaj? - spytałam, zaskoczona. - Tak, urządzam je co jakiś czas - lekkim tonem oświadczył wampir. - I nie raczyłeś mnie o tym poinformować trochę wcześniej? To za dwa dni! - warknęłam, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. Kolejny… Tego już za wiele, pomyślałam, czując, jak wzbiera się we mnie złość. Miałam wrażenie, że nikt w tym domu nie traktował mnie poważnie. Gwałtownie wstałam i nie zwracając uwagi na wołanie, wyszłam na zewnątrz. Zimne nocne powietrze szybko mnie otrzeźwiło i kiedy się trochę uspokoiłam, poczułam wyrzuty sumienia. Beliath nie zasłużył na to, bym się na nim wyżyła. To tajemnicze zachowanie Vladimira mnie zirytowało, a czarnowłosy tylko dolał oliwy do ognia organizacją przyjęcia bez mojej wiedzy. Samotny spacer po ogrodzie wywołał u mnie nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, postanowiłam więc wracać. Gdy zajrzałam do siebie, okazało się, że w środku nikogo nie było. Zniknęło też jedzenie. Przeszłam przez korytarz i podniosłam rękę, chcąc zapukać do pokoju zielonookiego, ale uprzedził mnie on, otwierając w tym samym momencie drzwi. - Przyszłaś po swoje kanapki? - zapytał z pełną buzią, trzymając talerz wysoko nad głową, bym nie mogła go dosięgnąć. Przewróciłam oczami, nie mając nastroju na żarty. - Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? - odważyłam się w końcu zadać pytanie, które męczyło mnie od jakiegoś czasu, a kiedy mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony, wyjaśniłam - Akurat ty nie miałeś żadnego problemu z karmieniem się na mieście. Kielich nie był ci wcale potrzebny... - Przecież sama mnie wybrałaś - Beliath zmarszczył brwi, dalej nie rozumiejąc. Odsunął się, wpuszczając mnie i odstawił jedzenie na bok. - Ale i tak nie musiałeś tego robić... Przywiązywać mnie do siebie i ryzykować tego utratą życia w razie mojej śmierci - nalegałam, wchodząc do środka i sadowiąc się wygodnie na znajomej mi już kanapie. - Miałbym cię wtedy na sumieniu... - odpowiedział i dodał po chwili stanowczym tonem - Jestem wampirem, ale nie mordercą, Eloise. Mam nadzieję, że widzisz różnicę? Popatrzyłam na niego uważnie i powoli pokiwałam głową. Nie wyglądało na to, by kłamał. *** Następnego dnia obudziłam się koło południa. Niewyspana, ale zadowolona z widoku słońca za oknem, przeciągnęłam się kilka razy i zmusiłam do wstania. Nie było to takie proste, bo odkąd tutaj zamieszkałam, powoli przestawiłam się na nocny tryb życia. Pomimo początkowych gróźb i nieprzyjemności, Beliath nie miał ostatecznie nic przeciwko, bym wychodziła w ciągu dnia, a wręcz mnie do tego zachęcał, gdy opowiedziałam mu o moich przyjaciołach ze szkoły i sierocińca. Jego pewność siebie wynika z faktu, że nasza więź i tak blokowała wszystkie próby rozmowy na temat mieszkańców posiadłości. Kolejnego wieczoru odbywała się impreza, ponadto zapas jedzenia zrobiony przez Ethana zaczął się kończyć, postanowiłam więc udać się do miasteczka, by uzupełnić spiżarnię i być może kupić nowe ubranie. Kilka ostatnich nocy spędziłam wyłącznie w towarzystwie wampirów i, mimo że nigdy nie zaliczałam się do dusz towarzystwa, zaczynało mi brakować samego widoku ludzi. Rezydencja w ciągu dnia sprawiała wrażenie opuszczonej. Przyzwyczajona do nocnej obecności pozostałych „współlokatorów”, poczułam się nagle samotnie. Szybko zbeształam się za to, przypominając sobie, że cała szóstka mieszkała tutaj bez jakiegokolwiek pozwolenia i w ogóle nie respektowała mojego prawa własności do tego miejsca. Nie brzmiało to jednak już tak przekonująco, jak wcześniej. Wzięłam prysznic, zjadłam śniadanie i ruszyłam w drogę. Las w ciągu dnia prezentował się zdecydowanie przyjemniej. Świecące słońce, lekki wiaterek muskający twarz oraz ćwierkanie ptaków umilały mi spacer, a ja nie mogłam uwierzyć, iż to samo miejsce kilka nocy wcześniej wyglądało tak przerażająco. Zanim się spostrzegłam, zobaczyłam znajome budynki. Szerokim łukiem omijając okolice sierocińca, żwawym krokiem pomaszerowałam do centrum. Najpierw udałam się po zakupy spożywcze, a potem do ratusza, by wyjaśnić sprawę z elektrycznością w posiadłości. Chodzenie po domu z lampą z każdym dniem stawało się dla mnie coraz bardziej uciążliwe. Teraz kiedy rezydencja oficjalnie była zamieszkana, prąd i oświetlenie nie powinny nikogo dziwić. Dziękując w duchu rodzicom za pozostawiony mi spadek, okazałam niezbędne dokumenty, zapłaciłam wymaganą kwotę za wznowienie usług i w jeszcze lepszym humorze rozpoczęłam poszukiwania sukienki. Minęłam kilka sklepów, gdy moją uwagę przyciągnęła jedna z kreacji na wystawie. - Hej, Eloise! - usłyszawszy swoje imię, obróciłam się zaskoczona. - Charlotte? Cześć! - uśmiechnęłam się na widok rudej czupryny, której nie dało się przegapić nawet w tłumie ludzi. Podchodząc bliżej, dostrzegłam, że moja przyjaciółka z sierocińca wciąż poruszała się o kulach. Objęłam ją ostrożnie, ale dziewczyna odwzajemniła uścisk, prawie mnie przy tym miażdżąc. - Świetnie wyglądasz - skomplementowałam ją szczerze. W głowie wciąż miałam obraz Charlotte w szpitalu, wyglądającej niczym śmierć na chorągwi. - Dobra, dobra... Nie podlizuj się, bo i tak ci nie popuszczę. Co się z tobą działo, przez ponad tydzień w ogóle nie dało się nawiązać z tobą kontaktu! Zaczynałam się poważnie martwić - z wyrzutem oświadczyła rudowłosa. Wyjaśniłam, że w trakcie jej nieobecności opuściłam sierociniec i wprowadziłam się do posiadłości, gdzie, jak się okazało po fakcie, w ogóle nie było zasięgu. Na szczęście Charlotte nie drążyła dalej tego tematu. Kiedy prawie siłą zostałam zaciągnięta do pobliskiej kawiarni, zastanawiałam się, po co właściwie dziewczyna potrzebowała kuli... Ale naprawdę cieszyłam się z faktu, że moja przyjaciółka praktycznie wróciła już do zdrowia. Po zajęciu stolika i zamówieniu napojów podłączyłam komórkę do ładowania i usadowiłam się wygodnie, przygotowując się na nadchodzącą lawinę pytań. Postanowiłam nie sprawiać jej dodatkowych zmartwień i zapewniłam, że u mnie wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Charlotte chciała wiedzieć dosłownie wszystko, od koloru każdej ściany do liczby kwiatów w ogrodzie. Mimo tego przyjemnie spędziłyśmy popołudnie, wymieniając się najnowszymi wieściami. Dowiedziałam się, że niedługo rudowłosa powinna na dobre opuścić szpital i powrócić do sierocińca na kilka ostatnich miesięcy przed osiągnięciem pełnoletniości. - Nie widziałaś przypadkiem ostatnio Setha? - zapytała nagle, zmieniając temat. - Nie, nie widziałam go od... - zawahałam się zakłopotana. - Od balu? - dokończyła Charlotte, spoglądając na mnie smutno. - Właśnie, od balu - podchwyciłam. - Nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje. Zniknął albo po prostu mnie ignoruje... - westchnęła i dodała po chwili - Szkoda, rzadko spotyka się takich sympatycznych facetów... Ukradkiem zdjęłam sygnet i dyskretnie włożyłam go do kieszeni, jednocześnie kładąc rękę na ramieniu przyjaciółki w geście pocieszenia. - Nie martw się, na pewno niedługo się odezwie. Może w ostatnim czasie jest po prostu bardzo zajęty - powiedziałam, odwracając wzrok. → ROZDZIAŁ 2 ← Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach